1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches, and more particularly to a latch for readily removing a cover of a piece of electronic equipment from a base thereof.
2. Related Art
An item of electronic equipment, such as a personal computer or a server, generally comprises an enclosure for housing various electronic components. One purpose of the enclosure is to protect the components housed therein from physical damage. Another purpose is to prevent electromagnetic signals generated by components of the electronic equipment from escaping and causing EMI (electromagnetic interference) to other electronic devices in the vicinity of the electronic equipment. A further purpose is to prevent electromagnetic signals generated by other electronic devices in the vicinity of the electronic equipment from entering the electronic equipment and causing EMI to components of the electronic equipment.
The enclosure typically comprises a plurality of panels connected to each other with screws or similar fasteners. This inevitably slows down assembly of the enclosure, and increases costs in mass production facilities. In addition, the screws or other fasteners add to the inventory in a mass production facility. The more inventory items that need to be monitored, the higher the risk of production line shutdown in the event of a shortage of inventory.
Some electronic equipment enclosures adopt hooks to reduce or even eliminate the need for screws. Hooks formed on certain panels of the enclosure engage in recesses defined in other panels of the enclosure. Engaging forces between the hooks and the other panels at the recesses is generally large enough to ensure stability of the enclosure. However, panels of some large pieces of electronic equipment such as servers are quite thick, to prevent electromagnetic interference. These panels are correspondingly heavy, and the engaging forces of the hooks can be correspondingly high. This makes it difficult to manipulate the panels by hand in assembly or disassembly.
Thus, an engaging device for electronic equipment is desired to solve the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a latch for readily removing a cover of a piece of electronic equipment from a base thereof.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a latch of the present invention for removing a cover from a base includes an operable member fixed to the cover, and a stationary member fixed to the base. The operable member comprises a frame, and a handle pivotably mounted thereto. The handle has a tongue extending therefrom, and a pair of cams. The stationary member includes a pedestal, and a resilient plate attached to the pedestal. The resilient plate forms a projection thereon. The cover is removed from the base by rotating the handle. This causes the tongue to press the resilient plate and thus release the projection, and the cams of the handle to abut against the pedestal to urge the operable member to slide relative to the stationary member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: